Combo de Lemonade
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Ron découvre sa vie sexuelle... Au menu: RonLucius, RonHarry, RonNeville et RonDrago! J'aimerais bien avoir de vos comentaires pour pouvoir m'améliorer! Bonne lecture aux esprits pervers!
1. La Canne du Serpent

_Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de slash, alors j'espère que ça va me «dérouiller» un peu. Je suis tanné de faire toujours le même genre de fic.Une chose est sure, je vais vraiment pas écrire des trucs rosesremplis d'amours...Du sexe à l'état pur! (Bah quoi... Vous êtes aussi pervers que moi:P)_

_Le couple de ce chapitre ci? Lucius/Ron. _

_Bonne lecture!_

**La Canne du Serpent**

C'était long. Vraiment!

Il attendait depuis près de une heure en file d'attente, simplement pour voir le magasin de ses frères jumeaux. Non mais c'est qu'ils sont populaires ses deux la!

Il croisa les bras et commença à taper du pied. Il faisait terriblement chaud et il commençait vraiment a s'impatienter! Pourquoi c'était les vacances d'été aussi… et si Harry avait été la, ça aurait été beaucoup moins emmerdant.

Il soupira. Quel égoïste il était ! Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry si celui ci était encabané dans la maison des Dursley encore une fois.

Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas pour Harry; l'école était terminée, il allait être majeur sous peu, et encore il était pris la bas! Foutu Dumbledore…

Finalement, décidant qu'il en avait assez du 45 degrés Celsius qui lui tombait sur la tête, il alla chez Floran Fantarôme et s'acheta une glace a la vanille. Tout en se rafraîchissant, quand il retourna au magasin, il remarqua que la file n'avait pas diminué.

Il poussa un juron, et une voix onctueuse devant lui se fit entendre.

-Allons Weasley… un peu de retenue, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vocabulaire?

Lucius Malfoy qui avait été « libéré » de la prison d'Azkaban se tenait devant lui de toute sa hauteur et le regardait d'un air supérieur.

-'Jour. Murmura t'il sans même lever les yeux, il avait à présent terminé sa glace, la chaleur revenait en force, et il était très irritable.

Une main froide lui tint le menton et le releva durement.

-Tss-tss. Mon garçon, on me regarde quand je parle. Il va falloir t'apprendre les manières de politesse…

Il allait répliquer « Vos manières, fourrez vous les ou je pense », mais se ravisa. En fait, non il l'aurait dit si ses jumeaux ne l'avaient pas rejoint.

Il laissa Malfoy derrière alors qu'il suivait Fred et George a l'arrière de leur boutique.

/…/

Une semaine était passé. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'Hermione, ni d'Harry. Il ne voyait presque plus son père qui redoublait de travail au ministère, Ginny était chez son nouveau petit-copain et ses frères aînés étaient très occupés. Parler à Percy? Jamais de la vie.

Il était alors seul dans la maison et regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, pensif.

Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de cette rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce bref instant avait réveiller en lui… une curiosité.

Il était gay. Ca, il le savait depuis longtemps, il avait même déjà ressenti quelque chose pour Harry, mais ça avait vite passé.

Mais pourquoi lui… pourquoi c'était si soudainement a partir de ce moment la qu'il s'était mis à faire des rêves érotiques, a se sentir las, seul, a vouloir un peu de compagnie…

Demain, est-ce que Lucius serait-la…? Peut-être que s'il allait près de l'allée des Embrume…

Il se secoua mentalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend merde!

Il s'allongea, puis, perdu dans ses pensées, s'endormi.

/…/

-Bonjour Mr. Malfoy.

L'homme au long cheveux blonds platine se retourna, surpris. Il regarda le rouquin avec dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vermine?

Il essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Rien. Simplement vous saluer. Aurevoir!

Il s'en alla, et il arriva ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Attend gamin. Reviens ici.

Il sourit, satisfait, puis repris un visage normal et se retourna.

-Oui? Que me voulez-vous?

L'homme au cheveux blonds fit un mince sourire diabolique, cruel.

-Suis-moi, jeune idiot.

Comme hypnotiser, Ron le suivis. Ca, il ne l'avait pas prévu. La curiosité s'empara de lui, et le fait d'avoir de la compagnie, bonne ou mauvaise, lui faisait tellement de bien…

Il se sentait si seul…

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sale du chemin de Traverse, a l'abri de tout regard.

-Sais tu pourquoi m'as tu suivis?

Ron fit « non » de la tête.

L'homme fit un mince bruit ironique.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Il se baissa à sa hauteur et le regarda de ses deux yeux gris, jetant un regard froid qui gèle les os, qui transperce l'âme…

Puis sans avertir, il pris le rouquin par le collet et le leva en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…!

Le blond lui mis un doigt sur la bouche en signe de se taire, avança et le plaqua au mur que Ron n'avait même pas vu, et l'embrassa sauvagement sur la bouche. Ron, le souffle coupé, ne fit que le fixé, tel une poupée de chiffon qu'on secoue et qui ne fait rien.

-Viens avec moi…

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas refuser. Lucius laissa tomber Ron sur le sol, pris son bras fermement et transplana chez lui, dans un des cachots du sous-sol.

/…/

Sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il fut jeté sur un lit rouge au draps de velours et a la forme d'un énorme rond. Quand il leva les yeux, Lucius Malfoy déboutonnait son chemisier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ?

Il arrêta lui-même de parler à la vue du torse de l'homme. Ses cheveux blonds au reflets argentés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules allaient parfaitement avec son corps blanc, élancé…magnifique.

Malfoy, torse nu, s'avança alors a genoux sur le lit vers Ron Weasley.

-Ou sommes nous? Fut la première question qui lui vint en tête.

-Dans mon manoir.

-Mais votre femme…

-Le sait.

-Est-ce qu'elle…?

-S'en fou.

Ron hocha la tête et recula. Lucius s'approchait trop.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car je te veux.

Son cœur battait plus vite a présent. Peur mélangé avec excitation…

Sans avertir ou même parler, Lucius arracha le haut de la robe de Ron, passant du collet jusqu'au nombril.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas…je veux dire…

Il avala difficilement et Lucius ne se préoccupa de rien, sauf de murmurer un « La-ferme » duquel Ron préféra ne pas répliquer.

L'homme l'avait couché durement sur le lit et commençait à lui embrasser la poitrine, le cou… l'oreille…

Il commença à avoir des frissons. Des frissons de plaisir… de désir… Car même s'il n'aimait pas Lucius Malfoy, une bouche reste une bouche… et des mains restent des mains…

Il gémit de plaisir alors que l'homme mordillait ses tétons, descendait plus pas. D'un coup de main il pris le bas de la robe et la fit descendre, ne laissant sur le roux que ses boxer noirs en nylon. Lucius détacha rapidement sa ceinture, et quand Ron vis la bosse proéminente il lâcha un mince gémissement de peur mélangé à de l'anxiété.

-Monsieur Malfoy… même si je suis gay je n'ai jamais… vous savez…

Pour mettre un terme au paroles du roux, il pris un morceau de tissus qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche et a l'aide de cordes il lui attacha les chevilles et les poignets rapidement. Ron ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler… il devait se soumettre au désir et a la volonté du maître…

Le pire, c'est qu'il _adorait_ cela.

Lucius Malfoy enleva son sous-vêtement et Ron rougit en voyant l'érection de l'homme beaucoup plus grande que la normale. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'attendre, qu'il n'était pas prêt… mais c'était peine perdue.

Sans dire de mot, sans même le regarder, ou attendre une permission, Lucius recommença à embrasser Ron, cette fois au niveau du bas ventre… Ron sentait son membre devenir douloureux, et ce fut comme une délivrance quand Lucius le pris dans sa main et lança le boxer a l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le voulait… il le désirait en lui, sur lui… Les gémissements de Ron étaient étouffés, haletants.

Lucius était un as dans cet art, ça paraissait. Il fit des mouvements de haut en bas, l'entourant de sa main en caresses tumultueuses, mis le membre dans sa bouche et le lécha professionnellement, avec aucun sentiment d'amour. Il voulait du sexe, et bon dieu que c'était bon!

Lucius le suça sans cérémonie, s'attardant vers le haut… vers le bas… Écoutant quelque fois les gémissement du jeune. Il passa un doigt en Ron qui lança un long cri. Il en rentra deux… enfin trois, faisant des mouvement de va et viens, léchant toujours l'organe du roux avec sauvagerie, sans arrêter…

Finalement Ron explosa dans sa bouche. Il lécha ses lèvres avec sa langue et enleva ses doigts de l'orifice. Il regarda le visage rougis du roux avec indifférence. Son plaisir a lui seul comptait. Il retourna le jeune sur le ventre avec impatience. Il pris du lubrifiant dont il enduisit son sexe durcit par l'excitation. Sans attendre, il pénétra en l'autre qui poussa un cri. Un cri de douleur ou de plaisir, peu importe. Il donna des coups saccadés, sans arrêter, il déposa son torse contre le dos plein de sueurs de l'autre. Le roux avait mal, mais il fallait bien souffrir dans la vie.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur et cria… Il pris sa main droite et entrepris de masturber Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans sa main. Il lécha ses doigts un a un, donnant des coups encore plus fort, plus rapides. Il jeta ses longs cheveux derrière lui et embrassa le dos du roux.

Enfin, la délivrance suprême arriva, il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et se retourna sur le dos, ne se préoccupant même pas du rouquin. Il sourit, fier de lui et regarda à coté.

Ron Weasley avait les joues rougies, la respiration précipité. Il avait les yeux fermés et paraissait avoir mal… mais en même temps… autre chose… Il avait les poings serrés et de la sueur perlait abondamment sur son front. Lucius détacha les poignets, les chevilles, puis enleva le bâillon. Ron le regarda, les yeux pétillants et le seul mot qu'il murmura fut : « Wow… ». Lucius Malfoy se coucha sur le dos, se lécha les lèvres puis s'assoupi.

Peu après, Ron Weasley s'habillait avec des vêtements déjà prêts pour lui, et, ayant son permis depuis peu de temps, transplana dans sa chambre.

/…/

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron alla rejoindre Hermione au chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir enfin se voir, depuis trop longtemps sans nouvelle.

-Alors Ron, tu as fait quoi durant tes vacances?

Il regarda Lucius Malfoy qui attendait son fils près de la boutique de Quidditch.

-Rien de spécial… Non.

Il lui sourit et elle le devança. Il la suivit.

-J'en ai tellement besoin… murmura t'il a voix haute.

-Quoi? Demanda Hermione, perplexe.

-Je me parlais tout seul. S'excusa t'il.

C'est comme une drogue qui vous transperce l'âme… Le sexe. On en veut encore et encore…

Il se mordit la lèvre et rejoignit la brune qui l'attendais.

Merde que j'en ai besoin.

-Fin-

Alors? C'était comment?


	2. Retour au Bercail

_Hé oui, encore moi! P Aparemment que c'est lui mon meilleur... A vous de juger! ;) Bonne lecture!_

**Retour au Bercail**

Deux ans… deux longues années étaient passées depuis. Ron avait changé. Il avait 20 ans a présent, ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient aux épaules, sa carrure était forte, ses taches de rousseurs lui donnaient un air coquin et il avait grandi… Mais depuis Lucius Malfoy, il n'avait eut aucune relation, aucun partenaire.

C'était long, difficile, dur d'attendre… Il s'était acheter une maison près de Poudlard, puisque c'était la qu'il enseignait à présent. Ron Weasley, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, accompagné de Hermione Granger, professeur de Métamorphose! Qui l'eut cru…

Harry avait décidé de s'exiler après la mort de Voldemort. Il le comprenait. Les médias et les journalistes faisaient de sa vie un enfer quotidien, allant même jusqu'à le suivre sous la douche et dans son lit.

Hermione s'était mariée à Neville Longdubat, étrange non? Ils font un beau couple et ils sont heureux, c'est ça l'important.

Sauf que pour Ron, c'est une épreuve chaque jour de voir les couples heureux, main dans la main, riant et s'embrassant. Un vide constant se crée en lui. Il a mal, il est en manque grandissant d'amour, d'affection…

Mais un jour, la chance cogna à sa porte.

/…/

C'était la fin de sa première année d'enseignement, il préparait alors ses bagages pour partir chez lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de partir, ou malheureux d'être encore seul durant tout un été…

Il soupira et vida son bureau peu a peu. C'est son sac a dos, rempli d'objets rapetissés a l'aide d'un sort, sur l'épaule qu'il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec…

-RONALD!

Une touffe de cheveux noir long jusqu'en bas du dos et des yeux verts lui sautèrent dessus. Il sentit une pression contre son cou et, se rappelant très bien de la seule personne faisant ce genre de câlin, éclata de rire.

-Harry… tu m'as tant manqué!

Le Harry en question se recula et le regarda de bas en haut.

-Mais c'est qu'il a changer ce vieux Ronald! C'est vraiment bon de te revoir. Tu allais partir? Je t'ai attraper juste a temps!

Ron fut surpris d'autant de paroles, avant Harry était silencieux comme tout. Lui aussi avait changer… Il était plus grand que lui, il paraissait plus décontracté, n'avait plus de lunettes et la cicatrice n'était pratiquement plus visible.

Il se serrèrent à nouveau dans leur bras.

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir, petit frère… Murmura le roux.

-Petit? J'suis plus grand que toi!

Harry éclata de rire. Ron sourit encore plus. Les vacances d'étés seront peut-être pas si mal après tout.

/…/

-Ils t'on vraiment suivis jusque la? Dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais ils avaient trop peur de se faire piétiner par les géants alors ils ont rebroussé chemin! Heureusement, Hagrid était avec moi pour me guider. Il est rester la bas.

Ron parut soudain inquiet.

-Comment tu vas faire pour passer incognito si tu reste ici?

Harry se cala dans le fauteuil du salon et mis ses pieds sur la table.

-J'ai fait toutes les démarches nécessaires et j'ai changer de nom. Je suis à présent Mr. Soukoline. Patrick Soukoline.

Ron, qui était à coté de lui, lui donna une taloche a l'arrière de la tête.

-Je parlais de ton apparence physique! Tout le monde va te reconnaître dans la rue!

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha négativement de la tête.

-Nop.

-Comment ça? Dit Ron en croisant les bras, intrigué.

-Parce que, je suis animagus non déclarer, et que pour me promener dans la rue ou quelque chose du genre, je me transforme en chouette. Et puisque je vais habiter avec toi, personne va savoir que je suis ici!

Ron hocha la tête, puis le regarda, interloqué.

-Hé! Tu m'as jamais dit que tu viendrais habiter ici!

Harry hocha les épaules.

-Maintenant c'est fait.

-C'est bien trop petit, je n'ai que 4 pièces et demie!

-Je ferai avec, je prend pas beaucoup de place. Au pire tu m'enfermera dans un placard.

Ron éclata de rire, conscient du sarcasme dans la réplique d'Harry.

-Ca me fait plaisir de t'accueillir ici, Harry. Tu peux rester tant que tu veux, si tu fais bien la cuisine, parce que moi…

Harry tendit une main et Ron la serra.

-Marché conclu?

-Ouep.

-Y'a un autre problème. Il me faudrait une chambre.

_Errr._

-On partagera?

Harry enleva sa main et fit un mince sourire.

-D'accord.

Ron détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

/…/

Une semaine. Une semaine a s'empêcher de succomber, ne pas tomber, ne pas lâcher, ne pas toucher, ne pas embrasser, ne pas…

Encore une fois il n'arrivait pas a dormir. De dos a l'être tant désiré, il écoutait sa respiration lente et régulière, les murmures dans son sommeil, ses gémissements, les grognements incessants…

Il essaya, en vain, de fermer les yeux et de ne penser à rien mais c'était peine perdue.

Il changea de coté, pour voir si ça ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais c'était la pire des choses a faire en ce moment.

Car ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que Harry Potter, a moins de 3 centimètres de ses lèvres, était en dehors des couvertures, torse nu. La lumière de la lune reluisait sur son corps musclé, élancé. Sa poitrine se relevait, descendait au rythme de ses inspirations et expirations. Il n'avait sur lui qu'un boxer blanc moulant. Ses mains se convulsaient quelques fois, comme si elles voulaient attraper quelque chose, et ses cheveux étaient plus longs et emmêlés que jamais.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et dut se combattre intérieurement durant des longues minutes pour ne pas le toucher. Sa peau avait l'air dorée, tendre, douce… Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue gauche.

Se retenir. Fermer les yeux.

Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, sa main avança et toucha la joue de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent au même moment, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été fermés. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand Harry attrapa son poignet fermement et murmura d'une voix suave : « Enfin ». La surprise se changea en un gémissement de plaisir quand Harry le colla contre son torse et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Il bredouilla un « Co…Comment… Que… » Mais il fut aspiré par la bouche d'Harry et Ron ne protesta plus. Il caressa ses cheveux, l'embrassa à en perdre la tête, se colla contre lui, bougea ses hanches, se cambra de plaisir alors que Harry l'embrassait dans le cou, lui mordillait l'oreille. Il ne se posa plus aucune question, s'enivra de la passion, du désir.

Harry pris le dessus, retourna Ron sur le ventre et embrassa sa nuque, son dos, ses reins… Il enleva son boxer et laissa ses mains dérivées sur les fesses douces et fermes du jeune homme. Il sentit Ron se cambrer alors que Harry remonta, son érection frottant sur le dos de son amant d'une nuit. Il laissa sa main entrer en Ron qui poussa un gémissement, en rentra deux, lentement, sans précipitation, simplement pour le préparer, pour l'impatienter, l'aguicher…

Ron grogna, agrippa son oreiller avec force et le mordit même, tellement c'était long, tellement il le désirait, en lui, maintenant, tout de suite, sans préliminaires, il voulait la douleur, le plaisir, il le voulait…

Harry s'enleva de sur son dos, Ron en profita pour tourner la situation a son avantage. Il pris le dessus sur Harry, mais lui ne pris pas de temps pour l'embrassade. Il arracha carrément le boxer de Harry, descendit vers le bas et pris l'organe dans sa main, mis le pénis dans sa bouche. Il le masturba, lécha le gland, donna des coups de langues, avala le pénis au complet, le suça sans arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Harry lâche une sorte d'aboiement féroce, un grognement de soulagement, de plaisir intense. Ron avala le contenu et lécha ses lèvres, remonta en haut ou Harry l'embrassa.

La respiration haletante, son sexe toujours aussi dur, aussi douloureux, Ron s'agenouilla sur le lit, les deux coudes sur l'oreiller et murmura : « Harry… prend moi… maintenant… » L'ordre fut exécuté rapidement, sans arguments, sans détour. Harry embrassa le dos, caressa les fesses, le membre gonflé du roux, puis sans un signal entra en lui.

Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise mélangée a de la douleur, puis le rythme devint plus plaisant, plus rapide, plus excitant. Ron gémit, se masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans sa main et s'essuie sur l'oreiller en poussant un hurlement de plaisir. Harry explosa, c'était fini. Plus de jouissance, plus rien…

Harry se retira, Ron le regarda. Ils prirent leur douche ensemble, sans un mot, sourire au lèvre. Ils se couchèrent pendant que l'aube se levait, et s'endormirent dans les bras un de l'autre.

Finalement, Ron aimait bien les vacances d'été.

-Fin-


	3. Revirement de Situation

_Vous en voulez encore? Rohla, vous êtes vraiment pervers! P Bon plus sérieusement, lui c'est celui dont je suis le moins fière, mais j'avais besoin de cette situation pour aller au chapitre quatre... Vous verrez en lisant. Bizoux!_

**Revirement de Situation**

Depuis six mois, Hermione s'était séparée de Neville pour une raison bien simple…Elle était morte, tuée par un mangemort en liberté. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour son amour qui allait recevoir un sort mortel dans le dos, qu'elle pris en plein cœur. Harry avait alors pris en charge le poste de Hermione, habita à Poudlard et devint même Directeur, laissant Dumbledore prendre sa retraite. Malgré tous ses emplois, l'absence d'Hermione était toujours aussi vive, présente. Neville était devenu professeur de Botanique, il habitait chez Ron. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans la maison de sa défunte épouse, trop de souvenirs y restaient collés, imprégnés.

Un fort lien d'amitié s'était formé entre Ron et Neville. Les vacances de Noël étaient très réjouissantes. Ce serait la première fois que Ron ne serait pas seul depuis bien des années, mais pour Neville c'était à nouveau ce manque, ce besoin de compagnie, cette Hermione disparue a jamais…

C'était la veille de Noël. Une forte odeur de dinde cuite et de biscuits au four se répandait dans la maison. Ron se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les yeux bouffis. Il ouvrit la porte, fit couler l'eau du lavabo en dessous du miroir et se jeta de l'eau froide en plein visage pour être bien éveillé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'en levant les yeux, il _le_ vit.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir comme il ne l'avait jamais regarder auparavant. Il dormait dans le bain, son corps enveloppé d'eau transparente. Ses cheveux brun court flottaient à la surface, comme une sorte d'auréole. Son visage était fin et raffiné, et malgré son poids quelque peu élevé, on remarquait très bien les muscles détendus. Un sourire calme se dessinait sur ses lèvres en forme de cœur.

Ron se jeta encore un peu d'eau dans le visage, essayant d'éliminer toute rougeur. « Il n'est pas gay, tu le sais très bien » Pensa t'il. Au même moment, quelqu'un le tira par son boxer gris qui le fit tomber dans l'eau tiède, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de surprise. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il remarqua que Neville le fixait avec une sorte d'espièglerie dans le regard qui aurait pu paraître… sensuelle.

Il avala difficilement.

-Je t'ai eut! Dit Neville en riant. Ron éclata de rire a son tour, ou plutôt se força à paraître décontracté. S'en avertir, le roux embarqua sur le brun et poussa sa tête au fond du bain. Alors que Neville se débattait, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses pectoraux, les muscles de ses bras et ses épaules, ses mains grandes et…évocatrices.

Il mordit sa lèvre et se recula rapidement, essayant de camoufler le plus vite possible son érection naissante. Neville sortit sa tête de l'eau en prenant un énorme respire puis le regarda férocement. Il lui sauta dessus; chose a ne pas faire. Il était embarqué sur ses cuisses et ses mains agrippaient ses épaules. Il put alors facilement voir le visage empourpré du roux qui déviait maintenant le regard. Neville se recula quand il vit la source de cette gêne : sous le sous-vêtement moulant se dessinait la forme nette d'une excitation pure.

Ron regarda le plafond, priant pour que Neville s'enlève, trouvant dans sa tête des millions d'excuses pour expliquer une telle réaction… Sauf que toute pensée arrêta quand il sentit une main chaude touchée, frôlé son membre dur. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il se mordit la lèvre, se décidant à regarder dans les yeux du brun. Neville le regardait avec passion, désir…Il lâcha un cri de surprise quand Neville enleva son boxer trempé et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour finalement empoigné l'organe avec douceur.

Ron agrippa le rebord du bain et poussa de minces gémissements de plaisir alors que la main experte le masturbait. Il n'avait conscience de rien. Ni de l'endroit, de lui, de quand, de qui, de tout. Ce qui importait, c'était cette main, cette délicieuse bouche… Il leva la tête et embrassa l'autre qui répondit langoureusement a ce baiser. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent quelques instants, leurs corps enfouis sous l'eau scintillante de plaisir. Ron poussa un grognement, se jeta sur lui et le renversa, l'embrassant sur la poitrine, glissant ses mains dans son dos, sur ses fesses… Lui léchant le lobe d'oreille, embrassant son front, ses lèvres avec passion.

Ce fut Neville qui brisa le charme, la magie, le contact. Il se leva en sanglotant, pris une serviette et l'entoura autour de sa taille. Ron cru que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait trop brusqué, qu'il avait été trop loin… Le brun s'expliqua lui-même, la respiration saccadée…

-Non… je ne peux pas _la_ trahir. Je ne peux pas! Tu comprends?

Et il sortit de la pièce. Ron poussa un juron et sortit du bain, mis son boxer mouillé, ne pris pas la peine de se sécher et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Il-le-voulait.

En fait... Il devait l'avoir, par tous les moyens possible. C'était le plan, n'est-ce pas?

/…/

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, ne savais pas pourquoi cette fureur se pointait soudain, pourquoi il avait ce vide a l'intérieur de lui. Comme pris d'un besoin viscéral, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre ou Neville devait se changer et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Ron remarqua que Neville portait un chandail blanc et des boxer gris, sans y penser d'avantage il avança vers lui a pas furieux et le prit par le collet.

-Mais je…

-LA FERME AVORTON!

Il l'embrassa violemment et le lança sur le lit. Ron était plus grand d'au moins trente centimètres, et la carrure de Neville ne faisait pas le poids. Comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de son corps, Ron embarqua sur le lit et déchira le chandail, arracha le boxer et le retourna sur le ventre.

Neville hurlait, frappait, sanglotait, Ron le tenait prisonnier , l'avait attacher… tout comme Lucius avait fait avec lui… et ça _l'excitait_.

-Tu vas te taire, espèce de gros pleurnichard! Tu paye le prix de tes actes maintenant… C'est toi qui m'as exciter, toi qui m'as donner du plaisir, toi qui m'as aguicher… N'ais-je donc pas le droit d'avoir ce que je veux maintenant?

Il enleva son propre boxer qui était fortement encombrant. Neville sanglotait toujours, n'avait pas usage de ses mains. Si Ron n'avait pas bloquer ses jambes, il aurait sûrement pu faire quelque chose pour se défendre.

-Je n'ai… n'ai rien fait… Ron…

Ron pris son menton dans sa main et serra si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu la ferme.

Il entra en Neville avec violence. Le brun hurla de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sur l'oreiller alors que Neville pleurait, de rage, de honte…

-Tu aimes ça, pas vrai Neville? Tu aimes ça…

Il alla de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profond, et il jouissait. Ron criait, hurlait… Mais Neville ne cria pas. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, attendant que Ron aille fini. Ca semblait s'éterniser, durer des heures… jusqu'à ce que Ron se retire enfin, essoufflé, la respiration haletante, délivré de sa semence, il comprit alors ce qu'avait put ressentir Lucius Malfoy. Il sourit fièrement et sortit de la chambre en riant. En fermant la porte, tremblant, il s'accota sur le mur et ferma les yeux.

Tout ça pour Lucius.

Il venait de gâcher une amitié simplement pour que Lucius le prenne, pour que Lucius le goûte, pour qu'il le suce, le masturbe, le fasse jouir… C'était la condition. La seule. Et pour cela il avait fallu qu'il gâche une forte amitié.

« Plus qu'une, pensa t'il, quand ils vont l'apprendre… »

Il gémit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

/…/

-Tu l'as fait?

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien. Allonge-toi.

Ron retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas changer. Même s'il avait 46 ans, Lucius Malfoy était toujours aussi séduisant, aussi glacial… désirable.

-As tu acquis de l'expérience depuis notre rencontre, Weasley?

Ron hocha la tête. Il avait changer depuis. Auparavant, il n'était qu'un curieux, maintenant il est un assoiffé.

-Nous allons voir ça…

Ron se mordit la lèvre alors que Lucius embarquait sur lui, sur ce bon vieux lit rouge en velours.

Lucius le regarda de ses yeux gris terrifiants.

-Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé, Ron. Plus tu en diras, plus je t'accorderai du plaisir.

Il se dépêcha donc a raconter son récit.

-Fin-


	4. Expérience de Frivolité

_Lui, c'est mon préféré. ) Bonne lecture!_

**Expérience de Frivolité**

_-Plus tu en diras, plus je t'accorderai du plaisir. _

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un autre.

Depuis bien des années, Lucius avait décider de changer les cachots en bordel. Chaque jour, c'était une femme, un homme, plusieurs personnes mais… jamais les mêmes. Lucius Malfoy aimait le renouveau, il avait donc délaissé sa femme environ 5 semaines après leur mariage. Elle-même avait un amant. Une preuve bien grande pour dire que les mariages forcés ne mènent à rien…

Il soupira en passant devant le voile noire menant à la chambre rouge, juste a coté de sa salle d'entraînement. Il poussa une longue porte noire et entra dans la pièce. Cette salle composait en elle-même tout l'équipement d'un salon de Gym moldu. Il s'étira durant quelques minutes et s'assit sur un banc pour faire des poids et altère. Il aimait sentir la contraction de ses muscles, la chaleur émanant de son propre corps…

Une mèche de cheveux rebelle tomba devant ses yeux. Il avait changer depuis sa dernière année a Poudlard. Il avait une carrure plus forte, plus imposante. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus lissés par en arrière, mais lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son T-shirt blanc devint peu a peu transparent au rythme de ses exercices de musculation. Ses yeux bleus, parsemés de paillettes grises semblaient fatigués, exténués, on pouvait même y lire une solitude que jamais il n'aurait montrer en public.

Comme il ne se serait jamais montrer en T-shirt blanc et en short beige devant la communauté sorcière.

Il soupira. C'est vrai, auparavant il supportait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand la guerre eut lieu, il combattait, entouré d'une longue cape et d'un capuchon noir. Mais c'était il y a six mois, et depuis ce temps, il avait réfléchi. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été détruit, il s'était remis en questions de nombreuses fois et avait décider de rester dans un camp : le sien. Le camp Malfoy.

Il sourit hautainement. Ca sonnait bien a ses oreilles.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un cri parvenant de la pièce a coté. Il grogna et arrêta ses poids et altère. Aussi bien monter dans sa chambre et attendre qu'ils aient terminés… Il jeta les 150 livres sur le sol et traversa la salle a grandes enjambés. Il passa par la grande porte noire qu'il ne prit pas la peine de refermer et lança un regard noir au voile menant à la chambre des plaisirs. Il entendit un cri d'homme et s'arrêta.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille et se mit sur ses gardes. Lucius pourrait sortir à tous moments et s'il le trouvait la, il en payerait le prix…

Un grognement le sortit de ses pensées. Un grognement rauque, jeune, inhabituel… pas comme toutes ses vielles racailles de mangemorts qui venaient ici pour une nuit… Ca semblait plus profond, plus passionné, plus… plaisant…

Drago se rapprocha du voile noir et sentit sa respiration augmenter. Le lit produisait de petits grincements répétitifs et saccadés, accompagnés d'une voix rauque aux mots incompréhensibles. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, il entendit des mots grotesques, des mots remplis de désir, de passion, de plaisir, d'émotion… Un pincement se fit sentir dans son bas ventre. Comme une sorte de frétillement…

-Lucius…Je t'en prie…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La voix était pleine de supplication, entrecoupé d'halètements incontrôlables. Drago glissa sa main vers son short beige. Un hurlement se fit entendre, un hurlement partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Les deux semblaient goûter au jeu de l'amour et de la chaire. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se caresser par-dessus son boxer bleu marine. Lentement, doucement, simplement pour sentir une pression chaude…

-…Maintenant… En moi… Lucius…Lucius…

Il se demanda à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix douce, mielleuse et rauque à la voix. Cette voix emplie de supplice, de désir, de peur… Sa main commença à caresser plus rapidement, il lâcha un mince grognement alors qu'elle traversait la dernière couche de vêtement et empoignait son organe d'une main ferme. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, toujours concentré sur l'action de la chambre rouge. Un cri de douleur lui parvint à l'oreille, lui disant que le maître était entré dans l'élève.

Il lécha ses lèvres avec impatience et repensa à sa première fois… a seize ans… Les mouvements de sa main devinrent plus rapides, plus sauvages.

Au même moment, le bruit de la chambre rouge arrêta. Il se s'en rendit pas compte, perdu dans des pensées malsaines et érotiques. Sa main droite caressait son organe avec délectation, jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive et qu'il pousse un long grognement de satisfaction, les yeux toujours fermés. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu cette sensation, cette jouissance, le plaisir intense, exquis…

-Fils. Que fais-tu ici!

C'était Lucius. Il enleva rapidement sa main de son boxer, quelques traces de sperme restant sur ses doigts. Il la cacha subtilement derrière son dos. Lucius le dépassait d'une tête, et malgré son âge avancé, il restait beau. Il l'enviait presque.

-Je m'entraînais, Père. Rien de plus.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peu importe. Il veut te voir.

Drago leva un sourcil. Il? Qui était-ce? Il essaya de cacher sa main lorsqu'il passa devant son père, torse nu entouré d'une longue cape noire. Alors qu'il passait par le voile noir, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain des Malfoy claquer. Il regarda devant lui et poussa une exclamation de surprise, et de dégoût.

-Weasley!

/…/

-Lucius… on nous espionne… Murmura Ron a l'oreille du blond.

Le sorcier, qui s'était allongé près du roux après l'acte, leva un sourcil.

-Ce doit être mon fils. Il fait souvent cela.

-Je veux le voir.

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de voir Drago. Peut-être même…

-Tu me _le_ permets, Lucius? Demanda Ron, une pointe d'espoir et d'appréhension dans le regard.

-Je verrai.

Il se leva, enfila un pantalon de cuir et une longue cape noire.

-Attend moi ici.

Il passa par le voile noir et Ron attendit, nu, étendu sur les couvertures en velours rouge. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, un mince sourire au lèvre. Il l'avait fait avec Lucius… une deuxième fois…

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux trempés de sueur et entoura sa taille avec un mince tissu rouge sang qui traînait sur le sol. Il soupira et se leva, commença à faire les cent-pas. Il réfléchissait.

« Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela… mais Lucius est un maître dans cet art et je devais le faire… Je devais violer Neville sinon… Jamais ceci ne serait arriver… C'était une obligation. »

Pourquoi sentait t'il le besoin de se convaincre, alors?

Il soupira de nouveau et leva la tête. C'est la qu'il le vit, une expression de profond dégoût dans ses yeux bleus et gris. Il portait un T-shirt blanc moulant et des short beiges, laissant voir des cuisses fermes et musclés. Ses longs cheveux blonds trempés collaient sur son visage ruisselant de sueur.

-Weasley tu… Avec mon père… Mais c'est dégueulasse!

Ron pris un air vexer et regarda Drago dans les yeux, sans ciller.

-Ton père, Malfoy, a coucher avec plus de la moitié des mangemort, y compris Voldemort. Je présume, bien entendu, que tu me trouves affreux comparé au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres?

-Non… Mais… Si! Sauf que… Tu es un Weasley bon sang! Un Weasley!

Ron eut un sourire crispé. Plus maintenant. Après ce qu'il a fait… Il sera renier par sa famille, ses amis, bafouer, maltraiter… Tout ça pour avoir voulu baiser avec le grand Lucius Malfoy.

-Je ne suis plus un Weasley.

Il s'avança vers Drago, sans arrêter de le fixer. Il remarqua que, au-delà des paillettes grises, une solitude brillait dans les yeux du blond.

-Tu es qui… alors?

Il continua d'avancer, un air déterminer peint sur le visage. La voix du blond était sceptique, tranchante, mais un bref soupçon de curiosité paraissait. Ron détailla Drago de bas en haut et remarqua que la main droite était bien cachée dans le dos…

-Personne. Un inconnu.

-Peut-importe tout ce que tu dis, tu es un Weasley, tu as coucher avec mon père… Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais!

Drago s'avança furieusement vers Ron. Il le prit par le collet et le jeta au sol a l'aide de sa main droite… main qui était caché derrière son dos, quelques instants auparavant. La seule chose que Ron vit fut une mince trace de semence, avant de percuter le mur. Ron sourit et Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire…

Ron se leva lentement en grognant, essayant d'oublier la douleur et regarda dans les yeux de Drago. Il allait lui clouer le bec a cet imbécile…

-Tu te masturbais.

Ron vit les joues de Drago rosir et il évita son regard. Le roux eut un sourire supérieur et rieur a la fois. Il avança lentement vers Drago qui murmura un « Non. Je n'ai rien fait de tel. » sèchement, mais Ron n'était pas dupe. Il fixa longuement la main droite du blond et lécha ses lèvres avidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…-- Murmura Drago qui sentit la main du roux empoigné la sienne. Lâche ma main espèce de taré!

Le « taré » se contenta d'ignorer les propos de Malfoy et leva la main de celui-ci a la hauteur de son visage. Il commença à lécher le sperme lentement, doucement. Il n'aimait pas le goût… il ne l'avait jamais aimer. Ce goût amer et salé a la fois… Mais il adorait l'expression sur le visage de Drago. Les yeux grand ouvert, une expression surprise et choquée à la fois.

Ron lâcha la main et regarda Drago. Il fut automatiquement attiré vers ses lèvres minces et roses… qu'il embrassa sans cérémonie.

-Je… Tu…-- Murmura Drago avec peine, essayant de contrôler cette envie pesante dans son ventre. Quand le roux avait pris son doigt et l'avait entouré de ses lèvres chaudes et douces, il était resté bouche-bée, incapable de parler. A présent que les lèvres expertes se collaient contre les siennes, pourquoi ne pas en profiter…

Le blond répondit aux baisers de Ron sauvagement, ses mains parcourant le torse du roux avec frénésie. Ron sourit fièrement et se décolla des lèvres de Drago pour descendre vers le cou. Drago sentit des frissons le parcourir et il avala difficilement alors que les mains de Ron descendaient vers son bas-ventre… Ron glissa ses mains vers le short beige et vit le membre de Drago grossir sous le vêtement. Il se mit à genoux et mordit le tissu et avec ses dents, puis ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclair. Drago poussa un grognement.

-Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps… Murmura le blond.

Ron sourit et sortit le membre durcis avec sa main. Au moment même ou il allait l'avaler, passer sa langue sur le gland rond et rose… Juste au moment ou Drago sentait l'haleine chaude de Ron sur son pénis le faisant frémir d'excitation…

Lucius entra et leur jeta une couverture a la figure, pour les cacher tous les deux.

-Tous les deux, fichez le camp. J'ai un rendez-vous bientôt!

Sans un mot de plus, Ron hocha la tête et transplana. Drago resta la, son membre de dix-huit centimètres bien élevé. Il lança un regard noir a son père et, essayant de garder un peu de dignité, remit l'objet en dessous de son boxer. Il sortit de la pièce et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester…

-Fin-

_C'est chien, hein? P Je sais pas quand je vais écrire une suite, on verra!_


End file.
